Aquilon
“Even a sting can hurt. A swarm can kill.” “The smallest of knives can strike the deepest of wounds if it is aimed right, at the right moment, when the target least expects it.” ''---Cavalus Shadowbite, Darkwaters Male Scout'' Aquilon Aerial Warmount aka ‘Airray’ The Aquilon is a light air/sea hover warmount developed originally by the Darkwaters Tribe, but has since appeared in at least three other Tribes, the Hawkmoons, Wayfinders and the Horrorwoods. The Aquilon is rumored to be based on a pre-Rifts Earth design study by an Adam Scot for a manta ray-shaped aquatic robot for lifeguard duty around the waters of England and Australia. The open-backed robotic submersible was intended to patrol hazardous waters, responding to swimmers in distress by surfacing under them, cradling them in a central stretcher and carrying them to safety. Other design influences have included TW wingboards and the Mechanoids’ ‘skimmer’ robots. The Shemarrians have taken these basic concepts and combined them with more sophisticated technology and Ecotroz Awakening into a much more capable and versatile light Warmount able to both fly and swim with the best of them. Description The Aquilon has a flat, broad, manta ray design, with a crescent-shaped body plan, twin eye-booms protruding from the leading edge of the body-wing, and a pointed tail. The design influence of the Mechanoid Skimmer can be seen in a pair of robotic claws tucked into the underside of the body. The pilot lies prone in a shallow cavity on the topside of the body (if acting autonomously as a stretcher-bearer, the Aquilon can carry a single patient, supine, in this cavity). Though normally open to the elements, the cavity can be covered by a light weather enclosure (30 MDC). The Aquilon flies by the use of a small, but powerful, antigravity system and propulsion jets. Underwater, the Aquilon uses powerful hydrojets. The Aquilon isn’t well-armed or armored, and is intended mainly as a scout or fast raider, relying on its speed and agility to escape damage. Use EcoS-K-46s are frequently deployed in numbers, with a manned leader often riding herd over a hunting pack of semiautonomous ones. True to their original design, many serve as stretcher-bearers, carrying damaged Shemarrians and injured NeShemar back to the Healers, while others serve as light pack-animals, carrying small cargo loads to and fro. Occasionally, the Shemarrians may set ‘bloodhound’ packs to track down fugitives, apprehend and stun them, and carry them back to the Shemarrians. The Aquilon first appeared in the ranks of the Darkwaters. Being an aerial Warmount, it immediately garnered the attention of the Hawkmoons, who acquired the Assembly Forge Templates for it from the Darkwaters, and the type has begun showing up in the ranks of the Hawkmoons’ own aerial stables. Because of its many handling similarities to TW wingboards, the Wayfinders also adopted the design. Finally, the Horrorwoods, sharing amphibious operations command with the Darkwaters, have begun ‘breeding’ Aquilons in their own Assembly Forges and distributing them to their scouts. Abilities Cargo Small space inside/beside the saddle-seat for a few personal possessions and sidearms. Alternatively, the pilot slot can carry up to 900 lbs of cargo as long as it fits, and is strapped down. Usually in cargo configuration, the pilot slot will have the cover added to help keep the cargo secure and reduce drag from the cargo. Sensors Sonar Because of its amphibious nature, the Aquilon sports a small sonar array, with a 8 mile range. Special Systems Lamprey Pad This is a molecular adhesion pad on the underside of the Warmount that allows it to secure itself to a larger object, such as a submarine or starship, or stick a cargo pannier to its bottom. Weapons Systems Optical Lasers (2) Standard robotic combination optical sensors/lasers, common in the Shemarrian arsenal. Both eyes can hit the same target. The eyes have a 210 degree arc to the sides, allowing it shoot with one eye to the sides. Ion Shock Cannon This is a multimode weapon that puts the ‘sting’ and the ‘ray’ in ‘stingray’. This weapon provides a range of capabilities, from a painful stun to armor-smashing megadamage strike. Range: * (Ion Beam Mode) 1,700 ft * (SDC Beam) 2,000 ft * (Ion Bolt Mode) 3,000 ft * (Lightning Zapper Mode) 500 ft * (Shock-Zap Mode) 1-3 ft Damage * (Ion Beam Mode) 4d6+2 MD per single shot * (SDC Beam) 1d6 SDC shock-burn. Plus, victims must make a save of 14 or better, or be -8 to strike, parry, and dodge for 2d6 melees. A savings throw versus non-lethal poison means the person is unimpaired. 25% chance of knocking out unshielded cybernetics for 1d4 melees, and a 75% chance of permanently frying nanotech devices (like Armor-dissolving nanites or RMK/IRMSS systems). * (Ion Bolt Mode) 2d4 MD to 5 ft radius, 55% chance of knocking out unshielded cybernetics for 1d4 melees. * (Lightning Zapper Mode) Does stun damage similar to SDC beam through metal armor and light power armor. On an unmodified roll of 18-20, it causes unshielded BIONICS and robots to spasm for 1d4 melees (Cyborg is at HALF bonuses to strike, parry, dodge, roll, and is -3 to initiative. Reduce speed by HALF). This weapon does 1d4x10 EMP damage(no physical damage) to a 10 ft radius. The resulting percentage of the target location MDC is the chance of shutdown/disablement. All damage is cumulative. Damage in excess of 50% target MDC will require repair to make it functional; 75% or more damage will require replacement of the entire electrical system. Does double damage to non-shielded civilian systems. Bionics are -1 to dodge, roll, and strike for the affected limb/system, lasting 1d4 melees, non-cumulative, before the system resets itself. * (Shock-Zap Mode) Similar to a Shock Rod; 5d6 SDC, plus 55% chance of stunning humans, d-bees, and small animals for 1d4 melees, 15% against large or inhumanly powerful beings. Cumulative effects same as for Electro-Stunner (see pg 50 of Coalition: Lone Star). Rate of Fire * (Ion Beam Mode) ECHH * (SDC Beam) ECHH * (Ion Bolt Mode) Four times per melee * (Lightning Zapper Mode) Can fire only one Zap every melee (takes fifteen seconds to power up) * (Shock-Zap Mode) ECHH Wingblades (2) The leading edge of each wing sports a retractable vibroblade. These blades can be used for ramming and sideswipe attacks, but they are more often used to clear foliage and obstructions from the Aquilon’s flight path. (Optional) Underwing Hardpoints Additional ordnance can be mounted under the wings, albeit at the cost of drag and a reduction in speed, usually missiles or torpedoes. Similar to the Shebu's torpedo hardpoints. (Optional) Articulated Tail Blade The Aquilon can be fitted with an articulated tail roughly 11 ft long, with 50 MDC, and sporting a vibroblade at the end. It is flexible enough to strike both above and below the Aquilon’s body. Roughly 30% of Aquilons sport this addition; the others feel the extra length and drag (-10% to maximum speed) substantially curtails the Aquilon’s greatest defense, its speed and agility. (Optional) Weapons Clamps (2) A Shemarrian warrior can mount her ranged weapons in clamps on either side of her prone body, and remotely fire them in a fixed-forward position. Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic AIs, then infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. Typically has the same programming as for the Monst-rex and Monst-crane, plus the following: The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Aquilon intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore, Espionage (Detect Ambush, Detect Concealment), Wilderness (Track Humanoids, Track Animals, Hunting, Identify Plants and Fruits). Combat The Aquilon is known to use its wings and vibroblades to make slashing attacks at boats, and leap out of the water over decks to use its wings to cut down crew on the deck. Ecotroz Fragment The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Aquilon an aura and behavior more befitting a sentient being than a robot. The Aquilon is quiet, patient, and steadfastly loyal, especially to its rider. It works very well in packs and autonomously, and can be characterized as having a crow-like personality; cunning and perceptive, and flock-oriented. The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points, but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch (takes 3 attacks). Psionics In addition to other Ecotroz characteristics, the Aquilon has the following psionics, at NO ISP cost: * Sixth Sense Options Chameleon Holo-Camouflage Projects a false image about the machine, and also allows it to mimic its surroundings, similar to Naruni Enterprises invisibility cloaking. The Holo-Optical camouflage is a favorite of the Male scouts, especially if they have to lie still (or doggo’) for long periods of time. Bonuses: -30% for others to detect, +5% to prowl. Effectively invisible to infrared and thermal emissions Variants EcoS-K-46F ’Feral’ variant, dressed up with a rubbery faux-flesh covering and more flexible wings. This variant has 50% less MDC and retains only the eyeball lasers. EcoS-K-46Dw Space-adapted version with more powerful thrusters (Mach 3 in space) and a fully enclosed cockpit canopy (80 MDC). The K-46Dw also has enhanced ‘black body’ characteristics (20% chance of being spotted by radar, infrared, or thermal imaging systems. It is also unusually quiet, courtesy of sound muffling, and has NO prowl penalty based on sound) and an integral EW suite similar to the Male Shemarrians’ own. EW Jamming System A more sophisticated version of the ‘black box’ system used on the Bandito Arms ‘Wild Weasel’ SAMAS. This system has a 01-80% chance of jamming all civilian band communications, and a 01-70% chance of jamming military bands within its 3 mile radius of effect The target jamming aspect of this system means that in automatic mode missiles and sensor-guided weapons systems are normally -2 to strike the power armor. If the pilot chooses to devote an APM to defense per attack, he or she, using their Electronic Countermeasures skill, can raise that to -6 for a volley, or -9 if they elect to focus their efforts on one missile/weapon for that action. Electronic Cloak In the alternative, the system can be used as an electronic cloak, to mask the armor from detection, by creating enough backscatter and sensor ‘fuzz’ to mask the exact location and nature of the intruder. A sharp enemy EW officer will know that something is out there, but he just won’t be able to tell the WHAT and the WHERE. This system is essentially a scaled-up version of the Juicer ‘Scrambler’ electronic cloakers, powered up and improved to shield the larger and more complicated(in terms of sensor signature) power armor. Under the protection of the Cloak, the Warmount has only a 20% chance of being detected by standard thermal optics, motion detectors, and radar. Laser targeting systems have NO bonuses (lose lock-on), and missiles are -2 to strike (Conventional jamming CANNOT be activated simultaneously with this...the increased EM ‘noise’ will blow the cloak). Category:Darkwaters Category:Darkwaters Warmount Category:Darkwaters Technology Category:Warmount Category:Psionic Powers Category:Aquilon